The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to devices performing wireless communications. Specifically, the embodiments disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for providing a reliable channel access protocol among a wide variety of wireless devices.
Many devices may communicate with one another wirelessly. The devices, which may include a transmitter and/or receiver, may access a frequency channel within a particular frequency spectrum to send and/or receive data from other devices using the frequency channel. For example, many industries, such as oil, gas, and energy operations, may use monitoring devices, which collect data related to certain tasks (e.g., energy production, motor speed, etc.) and may wirelessly send the collected data to a control system that monitors the oil, gas, and energy operations.
Generally, wireless devices may follow particular channel access protocols to gain channel access between devices to minimize a risk of interference between the devices, collisions between competing data transmissions, excessive delay of data transmissions, and other communication breakdowns. However, due to certain regulations for communicating using certain frequency spectrums, the currently available channel access protocols may not enable the devices to communicate with each other efficiently. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for employing a channel access protocol in a wireless communication system are desirable.